Digital micromirror devices (DMD) and other microelectromechanical system (MEMS) devices are capable of being used in optical communication and/or projection display systems. DMDs in particular involve an array of micromirrors that selectively communicate at least a portion of an optical signal or light beam. DMDs selectively communicate an optical signal or light beam by pivoting between active “on” and “off” states. To permit the micromirrors to pivot, each micromirror is attached to a hinge that is suspended between a one or more support posts. During operation, conventional DMDs typically form localized peak electrostatic fields that may create undesirable micromirror dynamics.